


A love worth fighting for.

by Cor321



Series: HM500 [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Divorce talk, Established Relationship, Life is hard but it is so worth living, M/M, Simon isn't ready to give up on Jace though, communication is key though, implied depression, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon gets handed divorce papers he has no idea what brought it on, but there is no way he will throw his marriage away without fighting. Sometimes there's an invisible fight that you can't see on the surface.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: HM500 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	A love worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags if mental health and talks of depression could be triggering to you.
> 
> This was written for HM500 on the Hunters Moon Discord Server for the prompt vows.
> 
> Ps. This is not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

“JACE!” Simon roared, he was fuming as he slammed the envelope on the table. Moments later he heard footsteps and Jace came meekly into the kitchen. “What the fuck is this Jace?” Simon said pointing at the envelope. “Divorce papers really? When did you decide you were done with me? When did we have that conversation, because getting a lawyer to drop these off at my work without even fucking talking to me is low.” Simon tried desperately not to lose it. “When Jace, when did you decide that the vows we took weren’t good enough? When did you decide that we weren’t worth fighting for?”

“Simon, it’s not like that.” Jace interjected timidly.

“Then tell me what it’s like, because our marriage was worth fighting for when we moved cross country for your career, or when Lucas was in the NICU for 6 weeks and we had three year old Nora home and we weren’t getting any sleep. We were worth fighting for when my mom died. What’s changed? Because nothing has for me so I’m at a loss here.Do you not love me anymore?”

“Of course I love you Simon, that was never the problem.” Jace rebudded, his eyes already glossed over.

“Then what is it Jace? You still haven’t given me a reason!” 

“Because I was scared! I’m scared that after all of this, that you will finally realize how much better off you would be without me!” Simon felt his heart drop, and it took everything in him not to go over to Jace. “You know what they all said when I proposed? That I was marrying up, I knew they were right. I just knew that I was biding my time until you realized how out of my league you are.”

“So what? That’s it you’re giving up then, because it got hard. You don’t think that people didn’t tell me those things too? Well guess what they are so fucking wrong. It’s just you and me, no them.” Jace, after holding himself together until then, finally broke down, tears came streaming down his face.

“I am so broken Simon, it’s so hard for me to roll out of bed in the morning and seeing our life just go on with me just a backseat passenger. I’m so tired of bringing you down with me.” Jace admitted, the sobs racking out of his chest. Simon bent down in front of him and placed a hand on Jace’s face.

“Baby, that is what I am here for.” Simon said gently, “You never have to go through anything alone, ever. Let’s make a new vow today. We have to talk to each other, I need to know if you need me to hold you up. I’m not giving up on you okay, ever. I’m not signing these papers and I hope you don’t either.” They were both wracked with sobs as Simon pulled Jace into a tight embrace. One hill conquered, a mountainscape ahead of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I so badly wanted to write another 500 words of this fic, but alas that is not the challenge. 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at schmicosmalec.


End file.
